What a Suprise
by blushingyellow
Summary: Dudley Dursley marries a woman only to find out she is a witch. Things get even more stressful when he find out she is pregnant. First part is in Dudley's POV, the rest will be in his daughter Daisy's
1. Chapter 1

Dudley Dursley stared at his new wife dumbfoundedly and it had nothing to do with his disbelief that he had talked that pretty young thing into marrying him. No this was different, he looked at her as if he could not comprehend a word that was coming out of her mouth. They'd been together three years and suddenly on their wedding night she dropped a truth bomb on him, one he would have rather have gone his entirely life not knowing about. Old schoolboy prejudices started rearing their ugly heads as Lidia stood there waiting for a reaction out of him. Dudley felt mildly ashamed of himself, the moment she muttered the word magic he took a step back. She had been radiant tonight, standing in front of him still in her wedding gown and suddenly it was like she had sprouted an extra head. All those comments his parents had ever made towards Harry started spinning around in his head, starting small and gaining mass as they spun faster and faster. Each comment and snide remark about magic made sense to him again. He had thought he had out grown this.

Lidia never broke eye contact as she waited for Dudley to do or say something. After a couple of moments of silence she reached out, her small ivory hands brushing against his and he recoiled. The utter anguish that swept across Lidia's face twisted Dudley's gut in a vice-like grip. He had had some bad experiences with magic, surely no one could fault him for reacting in such a way. He would never forget that tail he had most of his 12th year or that piece of candy that turned his tongue huge and discolored. He felt like he had eaten that candy again right now. His tongue felt heavy and useless. When Lidia started to cry he longed for the ability to comfort her. She was the love of his life, that he was sure, even if this aspect of her disgusted him to no end.

"I am so sorry Dudley. I should have told you soon." She wailed, make-up streaming down her face as she cried heavily. He had no words for her still and sat there like an imp watching the love of his life cry over something foolish. He had thought he was better then this. He had had bad experiences with magic before but he had also had good. He'd never forget Harry fighting off those dementors. He and his family had tormented his cousin but Harry still saved his life.

"You really should have." He snapped a little harsher then he had intended when his tongue started working again. A bit of rage flashed before Lidia's eyes and Dudley feared for a moment what she would do to him. This world was so unfamiliar to him, did witch still fling curses at gentleman suitors who scorned them? "I am at a lose for words right now Lidia, I don't know what to say." He explained honestly.

"I don't either Dud." She said wiping her cheeks free from the tears she had cried. She no longer looked sad about the way he was taking this news, she looked strong, resilient maybe. "But you need to get on board." she demanded, her melodious voice making it sound more like a request then anything else. Magic foolery no doubt.

"And why is that, are you going to turn me into a frog?" Lidia looked genuinely hurt at the accusation but Dudley couldn't have stopped it coming out if he had wanted to.

"No you dunce. I'm Pregnant."

The last nine months of Dudley's life had been utter chaos, getting everything ready for the baby the last few months had taken everything out of him. Lidia was a little overwhelmed, she had had magic her whole life but had not been using it out of respect for Dudley and Dudley's parents. The latter which still did not know that Lidia came from Harry's world, it would be a gigantic shit storm if they were to ever find out. Dudley felt bad about asking Lidia to keep that a secret but dealing with his parents with the baby being due so soon would have been a mess and their life was a big enough mess as it was.

As soon as he saw that little girl cradled in Lidia's arms nothing else mattered. Who cared if the two of them were magical, as long as they allowed him in their lives. As soon as his parents left for the day, Dudley walked up to an exhausted Lidia laying in the big hospital bed and he pulled her into his arms. the sudden physical touch must have shocked her so much she snapped out of her near comatose state.

"This is different." she said lifting little Daisy higher on her chest. It was all Dudley could do to stare down at the most important women in his life and stare in awe.

"I love you." He said with a sigh, feeling as if he might explode if he didn't say the words. Things had been rough since the night she had told him she was a witch. There had been times when dudley wondered if he would ever be able to get over it. Sitting here now with the two of them he knew it wouldn't matter if they had horns and a tail, he'd still love them till the end of time. "And I'm going to love Daisy too no matter what. she could be an incoherent smoke form and I'd still love her."

Lidia placed her free hand over Dudley's and smiled sweetly. It was the most unguarded expression he had seen her make in months.

"And she will love you too, just might take some time."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

Daisy stared up at Dudley as they approached the platform, excitement in her eyes. It was hard to believe 11 years had come and gone already. she was growing up far too quickly but thankfully she seemed to inherit just about everything from her mother, except the dark hair. That she definitely got from him. Her little hand squeezed his as they watched a few kids before them run head first into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Dudley had been to King Cross station a million times as a child and he couldn't believe this portal had been here. He was actually kind of terrified. What happened if the portal stopped working? Did the people just run head first into the brick barrier?

"Aw Dad." Daisy whined ripping her hand from Dudley's. Embarrassment flooded over him as he realized he was probably holding her hand a little too tightly. Lidia chuckled slightly at the sight of them.

"Don't be hard on your dad, Daisy. It's his first time at Kings Cross." While not necessarily true, Dudley appreciated his lovely wife sticking up for him with their daughter. this was it, her eleventh year, he was going to no longer matter in her world.

"Mine too but I'm not squeezing his hand so hard his knuckles crack." She complained. Before she could protest Dudley wrapped her up in a hug. This was the last time she would be just his little girl, it was hard letting go.

"Gross dad, I'm going to miss the train." She said as she pushed her way out of his arms. Dudley spotted Harry and his family approaching the barrier and couldn't help but smile. Lidia took Daisy through the barrier but Dudley stayed behind.

"Dudley." Harry said sounding a bit unsure why Dudley would be standing in this particular spot on this day.

"Harry." He was unsure how to proceed. The two of them had not seen each other since the Dursley's had been forced to leave their home when Dudley was 18. "My daughter is starting at Hogwarts." Harry's green eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Dudley couldn't blame him. His 18 year old self would never have thought it possible for him to even have a child let alone one as magically gifted as Daisy. "I just wanted to say I'm So-" Harry cut him off before he could finish his apology. It was a well desrved apology after all the shit Dudley had put his cousin through.

"Water under the bridge Dud. Lets just move forward from here."

And that's what they did.

 **A/N:**

 **Alright I know J.K said The Dursley Bloodline would never produce a magical heir but there was just so much potential there. Anyway this is only the first part. Kind of an overview of things. going forward things will be in Daisy's point of view! Hope you enjoy it and Review! Thanks.**

 **LOVE YOU XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first part was a bit choppy But I just really wanted to give you a look into Dudley's Mind set before I moved onto Daisy. Be prepared though. It's going to get real. Reviews are always welcome.**

 **LOVE YOU XOXO**

 _This is it,_ Daisy thought as she stared at the barrier waiting for her cousins to catch up to her. She had done this a million times over the last six years though she had always had her parents standing behind her waving her off to another school year. This was her last year she should be jumping up and down with excitement thinking about the possibilities next year will hold for her. Instead she couldn't get herself to walk through that barrier. She felt overwhelmed standing here like a first year scared of the stone pillar.

Luckily she wasn't alone staring at the stupid pillar for long. Her cousins surrounded her looking a little out of breath. No doubt from chasing her through Kings Cross. Daisy had just thought the sooner she got here the sooner she would be through that barrier. She hadn't expected to stop in front of it like so. James stared at her with his intense green eyes watching her, waiting for her to break. She wasn't going to do that, she couldn't do that. This was her last year it was far too important for her to break down now. Though Aunt Ginny kept telling Daisy that it was okay, that she should cry and mourn. It just seemed futile to Daisy. There was no use crying over something she couldn't change, crying wouldn't bring her mother back.

"Last First day." Albus said clapping Daisy on the shoulder. His large hand rough from years of playing Quidditch, normally she would have made some quick quip about his calluses. To think seven years ago when she first came onto this platform she hadn't even known she had family and now she didn't know what she would do without them. Especially James who was here with her despite the fact that he should have been at the ministry. "Thank Merlin we never have to do this again like all the losers in the younger years. Sorry Lil," he teased his sister. The tiny ginger nodded along her eyes scanning the place for her ex Lorcan. The boy broke her heart, it was no wonder it took her a moment to fully digest what her brother had just said about her and everyone in her class. Her shielded expression lifted for a moment, daggers shot out of her eyes as she glared at Albus. A string of profanities left her lips causing a noise to come out of James like one Daisy had never heard before. Apparently no one else had heard a noise like that either for James drew the eyes of nearly everyone on the platform with his psychotic laugh.

"Merlin James, is that how you've always sounded?" Daisy questioned a smile hinting at her lips. Despite all the eyes on them she felt like she could breath again. James had always had that effect on her though. He always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to make her laugh. She doubted she would have made it through her first year.

"Working at the ministry really changed me." He said with a wag of his bushy eyebrows. Daisy couldn't hold it in anymore, she let herself laugh. Soon James was joining her while Lily and Albus stared on dumbfounded. Of course they wouldn't get why what he said was so funny. It was a joke Daisy could't explain. They would have had to been there during that ridiculous sleepless night in the library last year when Daisy and James had gotten so exhausted they had basically spent an hour talking nonsense.

"I feel like we are missing something Albus." Lily muttered looking between the two laughing their asses off in the middle of Kings Cross. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny seemed to appear out of the stone work like bloody Spirokins.

"Come on guys we are going to be late if we don't get moving." Aunt Ginny said ushering her youngest through the barrier, they quickly disappeared onto the platform with Albus following shortly after. Then it was just James, Uncle Harry and her. Daisy still wasn't sure she was ready, this was her last year. Her last chance to be something other then a cousin to the Potters. She could do this, couldn't she?

"Come on then." James said motioning her forward, she started to push her cart forward when she heard her name bouncing off the the stone walls. She pivoted, her dark hair spraying out around her as she whipped her head around. Her heart stopped as she saw her father barreling towards them, his face red and puffy, but finally he was here. Daisy abandoned her cart and dashed towards her father. After everything that had gone down with her mother she had thought she was never going to see this man again. Yet here he was, wrapping her up in his arms and squeezing her tightly. Her feet lifted off the ground as he held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my arse." He muttered into her ear as he set her back down on the cobbled stone. Daisy couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe he was actually here. After her mother had died he had left her in the hands of Uncle Harry.

"It's about damn time Dud." Uncle Harry said coming up from behind them. For a moment there Daisy had completely forgotten they were in Kings Cross station, she had been so consumed with seeing her father she had forgotten basically everything else.

She cursed under her breath as she glanced up at the clock. she had just gotten her father back and now she had to leave him again. James stood by the barrier motioning for her to hurry up. Confliction washed over her but she knew the right thing to do was to get on that train.

"I'm so sorry dad I've got to get going. Owl me and I'll see you at Christmas yeah?" She said looking back as she ran towards the barrier that was bound to close any moment. Her father smiled weakly and waved his hand, brushing off her apology.

"Go, I'll see you then Daisy." She hit the barrier at a sprint. Stealing her cart on her way past James. She shot him a look, hoping her would distinguish what she meant as she passed him. He seemed to nod slightly, understanding that she needed him to keep an eye on her father.


End file.
